<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Secondary by Purpleiny</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25362094">Secondary</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purpleiny/pseuds/Purpleiny'>Purpleiny</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Assassination Classroom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Suicide</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:42:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>294</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25362094</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purpleiny/pseuds/Purpleiny</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>66</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Secondary</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
  <p>I sometimes feel secondary, a side character even to myself.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>I looked foward to the name of Asano, prioritizing my wish, that was manipulated by him.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>I wish I was important.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>The way he looked at the picture on his desk.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>He'll never look at me the same way.</p>
</div><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Secondary.</p>
</div><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>I don't want to think of myself as a replacement to the boy.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>But unfortunately I couldn't reach the bare minimum even as his replacement.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>I was discarded.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>His wishes first, mine second.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>I was locked in my room, with only books and no window.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>He cares more about my answer sheets, than me.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Secondary.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>He assigned me to martial arts practice, music, and more. It's <b>him </b>that he cares for, it's the image of that perfect boy that I will never be, that he cares about.</p>
</div><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Even to a mask, I'm secondary.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>When I was little, I snuck to his office because I saw a basket ball.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>He slapped me that night.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Because I'm unimportant,</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>because I'm secondary,</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>next to <b>him.</b></p>
</div><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Akabane beat me.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Now I'm in second place.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>I've always has been.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>In his heart, I'm always second.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Now I'm second in this place.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Worthless.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Meaningless.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>I couldn't be the number one.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>I couldn't compete with <b>him.</b></p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>I can't possibly be.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>He was perfect,</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>He was loved by him,</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>I'm not,</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>I'm only a secondary character to <b>him.</b></p>
</div><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>I'm following <b>his </b>path.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Forever second place.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Maybe I will be the second picture he puts on his desk.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>No matter.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Because I am the second one to follow <b>him.</b></p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>The second one of his students to go away on this bridge.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>All my life, I've been secondary.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>I still am.</p>
</div><p> </p><p>I did not resist when the flow of the river took me away.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>-</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>